Kirin Ecology
Disclaimer: This is merely a plausible explanation for the monster(s) in this article, and should not be considered canon. In-Game Information The Kirin is said to glow a faint blue, but so few have seen it that details are scarce. It is apparantly capable of calling forth lightning at will. Kirin material is very valuable. Taxonomy Although technically classified as an Elder Dragon, Kirin have no formal connection to any dragon or wyvern. The classification of this particular animal comes only from the fact that its extreme rarity and difficult to track movements make it very elusive. Kirin is more closely related to lesser herbivores such as Kelbi. Very little is actually known about Kirin, and because of this, its classification is still very much unofficial. Habitat Range Kirin appear capable of surviving in any environment. This is due in part to the fact they are most frequently spotted at the summit of the Snowy Mountains, but are also seen at the volcanic belt from time to time. Logically then, Kirin could easily survive in a more temperate climate in addition to those with extreme temperatures. Kirin may or may not shy away from grasslands, as their white body color would make extremely easy to spot by large predators. Ecological Niche It is unknown what the Kirin's true ecological niche is. It is a herbivore, but has such tremendous electrical power that it is not considered a prey species. in fact it is theorised that the only thing capable of hunting it is a hunter or a Rajang. Kirin are also rarely spotted, perhaps meaning their numbers are very small. If this is the case, Kirin may simply have long lifespans but a slow reproductive rate, which would explain their small numbers. Biological Adaptations Kirin are most famous for their horn, it is incredibly sharp yet surprisingly fragile. Kirin use their horn in a manner much like Kelbi, primarily to impress mates or challenge rival males. The Kirin's horn is present in both male and females, leading many to assume it has another purpose. Some speculate that it is used to channel Kirin's lightning through a fixed point. Kirin also have incredibly tough hides, and they are beyond the sharpness of most weapons to damage. This is because Kirin's fur is by nature incredibly strong, and it is very tighly packed, effectively forming a suit of very flexibly armor around the creature. The hair around Kirin's face is naturally the shortest, which would attribute the the creature's facial weak point. Kirin hide is also highly insulating, protecting the creature from environmental extremes as well as its own electrical attacks, the fur however is a conductor of electricity allowing it to flow. It's fur appers to "stand up" due to static electricity from air friction. The white/blue coloration is something of a mystery though. Clearly it camoflauges Kirin in arctic regions, but Kirin are also spotted elseware, which indicates Kirin is not particularly concerned with being seen... Behavior Kirin are relatively peaceful creatures, until they are provoked. Once angered, Kirin launch a hellish barrage of lightning attacks on their foes. Using their extreme agility Kirin can literally run circles around their opponent, getting in close to gore an enemy with their horn, only to quickly dart away and prepare another assault. Aside from combat encounters, Kirin's behavior has never truly been observed. It is unknown how the creatures mate, what kind of bonds they form, or if they ever meet in large groups. Kirin is simply too elusive to adequately study. Category:Monster Ecology